There is known an airbag device that inflates an airbag by means of an inflator at each part around an occupant to restrain the body of the occupant at the time of a collision of a vehicle such as an automobile or rollover of the vehicle body. For example, an occupant leg restraint device inflates an airbag in front of legs of an occupant in a front seat (driver seat or passenger seat) to restrain the legs of the occupant.
As the airbag of the occupant leg restraint device, one obtained by sewing together a first panel on the occupant side and a second panel on the instrument panel side is used. One in which a first panel and a second panel are connected by tethers made of fabric to limit the inflated thickness of the airbag is known. A configuration in which the inside of an airbag is divided into a plurality of chambers by tethers is known.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-321539
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-249016
PTL 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-182504
PTL 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-220920
PTL 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-510032
PTL 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-337642
PTL 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-337654
PTL 8: Japanese Patent No. 4877280